


Give Me A Chance

by SoThatHappened



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatHappened/pseuds/SoThatHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you even give me a chance?” Trish’s fists were on the table as she leaned toward Jessica.<br/>“I don’t want to hurt you, not to mention it’s just an idiotic idea”<br/>Trish clenched her jaw, letting a tense silence fall between them before she got to her feet.<br/>“If you don’t do this then you may as well leave and not come back” she began to walk towards the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Chance

“Jess?” Trish was at a loss for any other words as she stepped into Jessica’s trashed apartment. Smashed glass covered the floor, almost every functioning surface now lay in broken pieces, the new glass in her door Trish had replaced had been shattered once again, and the giant hole in her wall still remained as a statement piece.  
It had been over a month since what happened at the dock, and Trish had barely seen Jess once.  
She didn’t know why she had been stupid enough to think that this would be enough to change anything between them, because radio silence was all she had gotten.  
Trish found Jess splayed out on the couch half unconscious a whiskey bottle not far from her hand.  
“Well this isn’t the worst way I’ve found you” Trish said knowing that Jess would sooner open her eyes than deal with the indelicate quips.  
“I don’t have time for your insults, Trish” said Jess determinedly keeping her eyes shut.  
“You don’t have time?” Trish lifted an eyebrow glancing around the ruined apartment, “Yeah I can really see that I caught you at a busy time”  
Jessica suddenly opened her eyes and glared at the blonde who was standing directly in front of her, arms folded neatly across her chest.  
“I’m fine” she told Trish.  
“You’re not” Trish replied without room for debate.  
Jess let out a sigh, running a hand through her disheveled dark hair, it felt greasy and unloved. She needed to wash it, fuck, she needed to wash everything.  
“It’s been almost two months now Jess” Trish softened her voice “Whatever it is that you’re beating yourself up about…” her voice trailed off.  
“I can’t stomach not knowing if you’re okay or not”  
“I’m not okay, Trish” Jessica admitted limply gesturing to her surroundings.  
“I was there too you know, we can …work through this together”  
“You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me” Jess frowned.  
“You wouldn’t be here if it was for me” Trish was quick to fight back.  
Jess opened her mouth to argue but managed to catch herself before she said anything that would make Trish walk straight back out her broken door, because whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, she was so glad to see Trish again.  
Sliding herself up the couch so she was sitting she stared exhaustedly at her best friend, noting that for the middle of winter she wasn’t head to toe in her usual Burberry catalogue get up. In fact she was only in a thin sweater and jeans, which meant she hadn’t just dropped by, she had come here on purpose.  
“What do you want, Trish?” Jess asked, and Trish suddenly seemed flustered like her having to say the real reason why she came here wasn’t something she had planned on having to do.  
Unfolding her arms she tried to stuff her hands into the front pockets of her extremely tight jeans, avoiding looking at Jessica.  
“Well I just thought, it’s nearly Christmas and…”  
“And you want me to come over and play house, like everything is fine and normal?” Jess finished off and Trish looked at her with a frown.  
“Would that be so bad?” she almost looked hurt.  
“Look,” Jess began but before any other words could form Trish cut her off.  
“I miss you” she said quietly, falling down into the empty spot by Jessica’s feet on the couch.  
“I don’t want you to shut me out again, living through that once was hard enough”  
Jess wanted to reach out to her, tell her that it was the hardest thing she had ever done too. But she couldn’t. She just, couldn’t.  
“I’m not” she managed to say “cutting you out”  
“Then explain this past month” Trish said looking directly at her with those intense green eyes.  
“And if you say you are trying to protect me, I will personally launch myself out your window”  
Jess wanted to frown and tell Trish not to say shit like that ever, but she couldn’t manage to do anything but give a tiny smirk.  
“Is your driver downstairs?” she asked.  
“Yes” Trish answered and Jess just rolled her eyes at the predictability of her friend.  
“Fine, help me up and I’ll go with you”

It didn’t take long for Jessica to realise that there was more that Trish wanted to say. They got back to her fortress, she was forced to take a shower, then to sit down and digest something that wasn’t just alcohol, and just as the words began to bubble in her throat that she was actually having a really nice time, she noticed Trish shifting in her seat, glancing across the room at the hallway. She suddenly seemed uncomfortable, like she needed to say something but she was trying to told herself back. Hiding things from Jessica had never been one of her strong points, ever since they were teenagers Jess had been able to read her like an open book.  
Knowing that Trish wasn’t going to say anything unless she was pushed, Jess let out a jaded sigh that bought Trish’s attention back to her.  
“Just say it” Jess said bluntly.  
Trish was quiet for a moment as she contemplated her words, but she couldn’t resist.  
“You always treat me like some kind of glass doll”  
Jess leaned back in her chair, knowing the length of these arguments and deciding to make herself comfortable.  
“And I’m sick of it,” Trish continued “I’m not a little fragile girl anymore”  
“What do you expect me to do Trish? Just stop protecting you, anything could happen to you and…”  
“Anything could happen to you too” Trish cut her off again, “You think I’m not sickeningly aware of that everyday? If we just had each others backs, if you treated me as your goddamn equal”  
It was Jessica’s turn to cut her off.  
“I love you, Trish” she said directly, but Trish just shook her head in irritation.  
“Don’t do that” her voice was low “Don’t you dare just say that to me to get me to shut up”  
“Trish” Jess groaned letting her head fall back in frustration.  
“What do you want then?”  
“I want you to fight me” there was no humour in Trish’s voice but Jess couldn’t help but let out a laugh.  
“You are fucking kidding, no, I’m not touching you” Jess responded.  
“Why won’t you even give me a chance?” Trish’s fists were on the table as she leaned toward Jessica.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, not to mention it’s just an idiotic idea”  
Trish clenched her jaw, letting a tense silence fall between them before she got to her feet.  
“If you don’t do this then you may as well leave and not come back” she began to walk towards the hallway.  
Jess sat there in shock at what had just happened.  
“Trish” she called out, “Don’t do this”  
“Fight me, or get out” Trish called back, “You know where I’ll be”

Jess sat there and stared at her empty glass, unable to fathom what she was about to just do she got to her feet and walked into the kitchen, yanking the freezer door open and pulling out the bottle of vodka Trish stored in there. Neither of them liked vodka but she knew Trish insisted on keeping it for sterilising purposes, whatever the fuck that meant, Jess never asked. Shutting her eyes she downed the slippery substance letting the burn fill her throat she slipped the bottle back into the freezer and wandered over to her old bedroom. She looked down at her bloodied hand, that she had bandaged with a ripped t-shirt after she had broken a bottle in her hand, and sighed.  
Stopping outside the door she watched the shadow on the other side, silently moving around. She knew what was coming but she was going to let it happen anyway, get it over with faster.  
Opening the door Trish was nowhere to be seen but suddenly the world was tipped upside down and she landed with a heavy grunt on the ground, Trish’s face appearing above her.  
“Get up” she demanded, Jess lay there for another second as the ache in her back faded.  
Come on she thought, as she slowly got back to her feet. Vodka was not her friend, it did what it did to any other human and made her sloppy and less precise, she felt weaker when she had vodka in her system, like it was slowing her down, her reactions were delayed and if she tried to throw a punch it wouldn’t be that strong or even aimed in the general right direction. She had learned that the hard way one night when someone had tried to pick a fight with her, it was the only fight she had ever lost.  
Come on hit me, she thought to the vodka, but inside she was greeted with Trish’s fist in her stomach that sent her staggering back. She could feel herself starting to get light headed, and her hands felt tingly.  
Trish went in for round two but Jess, for the moment, was still faster quickly grabbing her arm mid punch and twisting it the tiniest amount to make her pull away. She looked uncomfortable, but nowhere near finished.  
“That is not the best you’ve got” Trish smirked taking a few steps back, before throwing herself into a kick that slammed into Jess’s chest throwing her back against the wall. Standing back up she staggered forward grabbing Trish by the arm and attempting to spin her into a neck lock, but Trish threw an elbow at her face and it banged against her cheek. The vodka began to hit Jess’s blood stream and she began to feel clumsier already, she hadn’t thought this through yes it made her weaker which is what was most important, but it also made her drunker.  
Trish tried another technical move on Jess, but she still had her hand gripping her bicep so she couldn’t get away. Jess didn’t know how to stay on her feet with Trish throwing all this shit at her so instead she adjusted her grip on the blondes arm and shoved her back, it wasn’t a strong push at all for Jess but it was still enough to send her to the other side of the room. She clenched her jaw refusing to watch Trish have to drag herself up from the floor.  
But even that didn’t stop her friends iron will as she took another run at her, Jess’s felt herself stagger without even being touched but still managed to knock Trish back against the wall for the second time, as easy as flicking an unwanted bug off your body.  
“Can we stop” Jess mumbled as Trish got back to her feet.  
“No” she demanded.  
Jess stopped her next move, and the one after that, catching both her hands with only one of hers and holding her in place as her feet began to slip back on the mat, still refusing to give in. Jess finally let her go, but caught her before she hit the ground again. By now Jess just felt drunk, it was a feeling that she was familiar with but hadn’t had the pleasure of feeling for months now. She got buzzed off whiskey, it didn’t affect her strength at all.  
Jess stared at the bruises at were starting to appear on Trish’s skin and guilt flooded through her veins, why the fuck had she agreed to do this, Trish wouldn’t have shut her out just because she didn’t want to fight her. She wouldn’t of, it was Trish.  
Trish took that moment of vulnerability as an advantage, Jess was suddenly struck on the side of the neck, her stomach, and then had her world flipped again as she landed roughly on her side on the mat. Her stomach lurched in disagreement with the abrupt movement, and she felt wave of dizziness as she rolled onto her back, just as Trish climbed on top of her and sat on her unhappy stomach. She grabbed Jess’s hands and pinned them up above her head, leaning over her with an adrenaline filled grin plastered on her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and and her breathing was ragged, a single drop of sweat ran down the side of her face and dropped onto Jess’s chest. Fuck Jess thought, fuck she’s so beautiful, and I’m drunk.  
“Done?” Jess managed her throat felt tight and her stomach wrenched underneath Trish.  
“You’re just saying that because I’m on top” Trish smirked, jumping back to her feet. With a dissatisfied groan Jess got back to her feet, amazed that Trish hadn’t called a foul smelling the alcohol on her breath, but maybe she was too filled with adrenaline to notice Jess struggling to keep her balance.  
Trish threw a punch and Jess barely turned her head in time so that her fist struck her jaw and rattled her teeth. Jess grabbed her fist, stopping anymore unwanted injuries while she opened her mouth and checked that all her teeth were still in place. Hearing a click come from Trish’s balled up fist in her hand she quickly let go.  
“No, that’s it” she tried not to slur “We’re done”  
“Jess it’s fine, you didn’t break anything” Trish flexed her hand to demonstrate her point.  
“I’m done” Jess repeated idiotically turning her back, Trish flung herself at Jess her elbows ready, but Jess quickly turned pinning Trish against the wall with her back and pulling the blonde off her, and holding her against her body her arms wrapped around her chest, she could practically feel Trish’s heart hammering in her chest.  
“I get it, okay” Jess said “I get it”  
She let Trish go, but Trish expectedly wanted to win, she sliced her open palm straight into Jess’s stomach. In the split second before Jess buckled in half her eyes widened as she stared at Trish reaching out to grab her, as an inhuman amount of vomit charged up her throat and spewed out all over her friend as she fell onto her hands and knees.  
“Holy crap” Trish froze on the spot as vomit dripped down her top.  
Jess was panting, staring mindlessly down at the mat.  
“I think you won” Jess tried to make a joke but Trish quickly dropped down beside her, covered in sweat, bruises, and puke.  
“Are you okay?” She placed a hand on Jess’s back and ran it in small circles.  
“Yeah” Jess said sitting up, and leaning her back against the wall.  
“But you’re not”  
“Well you didn’t kill me” Trish said with a teasing smile.  
Jess frowned, “Lift up your shirt”  
Trish quirked an eyebrow “Wow, straight to the point, I was gonna suggest we shower first”  
Trish pealed her top off, and Jess tried to divert her eyes from staring at Trish’s perfectly sculpted stomach and chest, that was currently glistening with sweat, whilst processing whether or not Trish was being sarcastic or not.  
The only thing that stopped Jess from staring any longer was the dark bruising that was down her sides.  
“Turn around” Jess demanded, and as soon as Trish did she wished she hadn’t asked. The redness was starting to turn purple and Jess knew those were from her, shutting her eyes she balled her fists up wanting to smash her fist through a wall for doing this to her.  
Trish glanced over her shoulder at Jess, seeing the deep frown that was creasing her forehead she moved closer to her best friend, cupping her face gently with her hands until she opened her eyes.  
“Jess, they’re just bruises okay, they’ll go away”  
“I threw you against a wall” Jess said.  
“It was…exhilarating” Trish shrugged.  
“That means it hurt, I didn’t want to hurt you’ Jess said through gritted teeth.  
“We don’t have to do that again” Trish said softly.  
“Ever” Jess finished “You don’t need to prove you’re strong to me, Trish, if I was a normal person you’d be able to take me down by just looking at me”  
Trish lifted an eyebrow “You know I don’t think you’re super strength makes you immune to good looks”  
Jess leaned her head back against the wall looking at Trish.  
“Shh I’m trying to give you a compliment”  
Trish looked at her closely, noticing the words slurring as they came from Jess’s mouth.  
“Do you have a concussion? You’re slurring” worry crossed Trish’s face immediately, as she closely studied Jess.  
“No” Jess said “That would be the vodka”  
“What?”  
“You’re strong, but you can’t be stronger than me” Jess said “And that’s not anybodies fault”  
“I can’t believe you” Trish said sitting back and shaking her head in disbelief.  
“It was for your own good” Jess tried to argue “I can’t always tell how much is too much”  
Trish took a moment to think about what she just said, chewing on her bottom lip she looked over at Jess and finally said.  
“You knew that night when we were seventeen”  
Jess opened her mouth then closed it again, shocked she stared at Trish.  
“Why did you bring that up?”  
Trish just stared at her.  
“I was too rough, you know that”  
“You weren’t” Trish said, getting to her feet and reaching out to pull Jess up too.  
Jess stared at her not understanding why she bought that up again, after all this time, they never talked about that.  
“You were perfect” Trish said walking towards the door and Jess quickly followed her.  
“Trish”  
Trish turned around and looked at her.  
“I trust you, you should trust yourself too”

**Author's Note:**

> they've ruined my life. i'm f ine.  
> let me know what you think :)
> 
> I'm taking prompts at the moment at niehaus-vause.tumblr.com/ask !!!


End file.
